


Off to the Fair

by Newestnewgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carolnatweek, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newestnewgirl/pseuds/Newestnewgirl
Summary: It's Halloween, it's Carol and Natasha's first date (sorta)





	Off to the Fair

Nat walked out into the common room in a black shirt with "widow to none" on the front. "Get it?" She nudged Carol with her elbow and grinned. A grin like that was a diamond in the rough, and especially from her. 

Yes, Carol got. She was the notorious Black Widow. They all got it. Probably only Carol thought it was funny, though. She was the only one to laugh at most of Nats jokes. 

"Well, we better be going" Tony said and readjusted his new silver watch. Even for a millionaire he was surprisingly intrigued with new shiny things. It was probably the scientist in him. They all got into the elevator and headed toward the carnival. 

They to to the corn maze, and Tony paid to have only them go inside. They were in the line, because even billionaires have to wait for the thing they want to be empty. "Tony, you shouldn't just pay for everything. You know, I'm in the same tax bracket as you" 

That turned all the avengers ears. "What?" Bruce tried to figure that out. He put his thinking face on.

"Yeah, my bank account has been collecting military severance and interest from the forties" 

How could he be this calm? Carol had virtually nothing compared to them. I mean, she got paid for interviews and cereal box cameos but that didn't last too long. Maybe I should try children's parties, she thought. 

"Carol?" Her attention snapped back to reality for Nats voice. 

"Coming"

Inside the maze, they paired up and decided to play hide and seek. Bruce and Tony went left to hide, Steve and Clint turned so they could seek, and Nat and Carol went right. 

"Let's go this way," Carol decided and pulled Nat by her hand to the right again. Except, when she was done, she didn't let go. Now that she had her, she would never let go. 

Nat stopped walking and Carol turned to face her. 

"What's wrong, Nat? We have to keep moving or they'll find us." Carol looked genuinely concerned. 

Nat dropped Carol's hand and cupped her face. She looked at the sunset, then Carol's lips, then the sunset, then her lips. She wasn't usually this unsure, but she didn't think Carol noticed, seeing as it only took a wink for Nat to actually kiss her. 

Damn, it was the best feeling to have a girl look at ur lips and then bite hers, Carol thought. 

She liked Natasha. Like really really like liked Nat. It had been weeks but she wasn't sure she would ever get to express herself. Well, the time had come, and she kissed back passionately. 

Carol slid her hands down to Nats ass and pushed her up to the corn with her hips. 

Nat couldn't help it, she had to moan a little. The good thing was, she moaned right in to Carols mouth, so no one besides the two ever heard. 

"C'mon, we need to keep moving" Carol pulled away, brushed her fingers brushed past Nats ass another time, and pulled her down another stack of corn by the hand. 

"Carol, not to be weak bu-"

Carol cut her off. "I know what's it's like to feel weak. I know you have felt weak for real. This is not it, admitting feelings, which I know your about to do, is not weak. It's a powermove in my book" there was that grin again. Except it wasn't Natasha's, it was Carols. Natasha melted. Her grin made her feel safe. Confident too, like she could do anything. 

"I like you. Be my girlfriend?" She asked and pulled out a corndog. She knelt like she was proposing. It wasn't even like she was joking with a ring pop, she legit held a corndog for Carol so she could give it to her when she told her. That's what she was planning from the moment she saw Carol blush when she elbowed her like two hours ago. She had been crushing on her for months now, but she knew today was finally when she would tell her. 

"Yes, silly, why did you think I kissed back? Or let you cup my face in the first place?" There it was. Carol's signature smirk. Not her grin, that was like light from the gods when she grinned so hard you could barely see her eyes. Oddly, she looked like Brie Larson when she did that. Like exactly. 

Damn. She was just too hot, Nat thought. Carol took the corndog and her hand and kept walking down the aisle they were in. She took a big bite into the corndog and Nat laughed. Carol shook her head and playfully glared at Nat. 

"Where were you even keeping this?" Carol asked Nat through her gigantic bite.

"A magician never tells her secret." 

"Okay, first off, your not a magician, your an assassin, and second, why won't you tell meeeee?" She whined and pulled out her puppy face.

Wow, her emotions change really fast. Wait, maybe I'm just going slow. Nevermind, we've just always been like this. Natasha thoughts were a Trainwreck, like always. She was worried now, but that's because she could only imagine what the rest of her life with Carol would be like. Little did she know, it would be even better than her fantasies. 

"No, but seriously, where were u keeping this and how is it still warm?" 

"I got it like right before we went into the maze, when I 'went to the bathroom',"great use of air quotes babe, marvelous. "And I kept it in one of my gun holsters" 

"Babe, why are you carrying a gun to a CarNivAl of all places?"

Nat thought two thoughts, that being called babe by Carol is something she would die to hear, but only said one, "Cause I don't have firehands and flying powers like you" 

"Aw. Someone's jelly" she had fun and sang the last part in a singsong voice. 

"I would kiss you, but your still eating your corn dog" 

Carol grinned. Nat melted. She leaned in to kiss Carol but they were caught before. 

"Found ya!" Clint said as if it was peekaboo.

They awkwardly backed very far away from each other. Like when your dad catches you stealing cookies from the jar and you drop it and hide behind your island. Well, if you were rich enough to have an island. 

"Are you two alright?" Steve asked, furrowing his eyebrows in a way that turned everyone on. Even Carol, being the lesbian she is. 

"Yeah" Carol said, walking it off. She wanted to kiss Nat again. Walk it off, walk it off. She ate the rest of her corndog. 

"Where did ja get that?" Looks like Clint wants one too. 

"Na-" Natasha shot her a warning glance. They needed more time to talk. "Nathan, the corn dog salesman is where I bought it from" 

"We already found Tony and Bruce, they went to go play bumper cars" Steve was walking towards the exit sign. 

"See you at the haunted house in an hour, we're gonna go do the strength test things" If only Thor had been there, he would've dominated.

Nat and Carol went outside the maze and decided to play games. 

"How many teddy bears do you think I can win ya?" Carol eagerly nudged Nat over to the basketball game. 

"I bet ten" Nat sat on the ledge where the basket balls appeared. Carol took shot after shot, making each one. 

When she was done Nat cupped her face again and kissed her. "You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Carol teased. 

The guy Manning the stand came over with a teddy bear. "Here, it yours" Carol took it and gave it to Nat. 

For the next good bit of time, they just walked around together, eating funnel cake and talking about nothing and everything. 

"Do you want to tell people about this?" Carol asked Nat. She seemed to be the softer one in the relationship, which was weird considering she was Nat. 

"I don't want to hide it, but we can let them figure it out on their own," she said, munching on a piece of cake. 

"Sounds good" She leaned over and kissed Nat on the nose. She scrunched her eyebrows and nose making a cute face that Carol just couldn't resist. 

A few kisses later, they headed over to the haunted house. Tony and Steve were already there, bickering like an old married couple. 

"No, I think they are-" Steve smacked Tony, and pointed to the women who were quickly walking their way

"Shhhh, they're here" Steves final attempt to shush Tony up failed, because Nat heard. 

She turned to Carol and whispered, they're onto us. Carol smirked, imagine all you want, boys. 

They went in when everyone got there, and the door creaked open for everyone. 

They passed by skeletons and exterminators, but nothing really phased them too badly, they had been through war, ya know? 

"Steeeeve," Carol whined, "can I have a piggy back ride?" 

"Yeah sure" she jumped on his back. Nat gave her a fist bump and a wink. 

And there was Carol's grin, it wasn't just her smirk, it was her full-fledged grin. Damn, Nat loved that. Like love loved. She wanted to be the one between her legs now, but Steve was better at carrying her. 

They rounded the corner and there were steps so Steve put Carol down. They went down the steps, which started to look more and more like the elegant ones in the red room. 

They got to the bottom, which was just a big mirror, and they had to figure out whether to go left or right. Nat’s breath caught when she saw herself at the end of the staircase, and reached for carols hand. She took it with honor, she needed to make sure Nat stayed alright. They went left. 

They saw medical things and sterilized metal tools on a tray. Nat whimpered at Carol, and not in a sexy way, in which she would do for years to come, but in like a scared way. Nat was scared. Carol had to protect her, because if she couldn’t protect Nat, then what kind of girlfriend was she? What kind of avenger was she? Obviously not a worthy one, She thought. 

Carol would soon prove herself wrong. Nat shed a tear, and since they were in the front of the group, no one but Carol could see. Steve had started to think this was a bad idea, but hey, they paid for the tickets, they might as well get the experience. 

Carol took off her bomber jacket and put it around Nats shoulders. They let the rest of the group pass them (don't worry, they didn't stray too far) and Carol took Nats face in her hands. 

“Shhhhhh” she tried to calm her now-crying girlfriend down, “It's alright”

Nat just cried more. They were silent tears, and Carol was afraid now that she wouldn’t open up to her. She already knew why she was scared, if she had gotten kree flashbacks, she would've broken down too. 

Carol held nats face so that she was the only thing her girlfriend could see. “Look at me” Nat opened her eyes and looked at Carols lips. “ listen to me, you are going to be fine. This is in your past. Were going to go out, and onto the ferris wheel and make out in the sky”

Nat attempted to smile. “Thank you” 

Carol used her strength (of which she had a lot) and and then gave Nat a piggy back ride out of the house. She sat next to her on the ferris wheel. But before that, they had to wait in line.

Steve was trying to comfort Nat. Tony was awkwardly waiting around. His hands were weirdly in his pockets, but not like That,minds out of the gutters, guys. He was obviously nervous. Kinda as if he were waiting to ask steve out on the ferris wheel, or better yet, kiss him on the ferris wheel. 

“I just think you didn't have to freak out like that.” 

“What the Fuck, Tony? What the actual fuck?” Carol took a step closer with her angry eyes on, and Tony took many back. “Really? Freak out like that? She had a panic attack because she was in a place that, I assume, gave her red room flash backs. Tony, riddle me this, if you were kidnapped at a young age, forced into fighting other little girls, and tortured everyday, into a child assassin. But that's not the worst of it. She was brainwashed into thinking she was a ballerina, her ability to have children was ripped from her at the young age of eighteen. She was trained to kill people since she was younger than that, and she had to fight other little girls to the death. The fucking death. Riddle me fucking this, tony, would you have freaked out? Because I sure as hell would have.”

She brushed past Tony, holding Nats hand. They got onto the ferris wheel, Steve and hawkeye only a cart behind them. 

“How did you know?” Nat asked. She was eating blue cotton candy, and it went surprisingly well with her hair. “That was like, exactly what I would've said”

“I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're not the best at hiding your feelings from me. Everyone else, yes, but me ? no” Carol took a piece of the fluffy sugar. “Its kinda sweet, how you like just can't do it”

“I don't want to either” Nat kissed Carol. She loved it. Her lips were soft, and she knew both their tongues were blue. Her tongue and hers felt like one and the feeling felt like no one could ever hurt her. And no one could love her more. And she wasn't wrong. With Carol, she could never be wrong. Or at least, Carol would always make it right again. 

The girls eyes were closed too long, and Nats hands were in Carols lovely, soft, blonde hair. They heard wolf whistles from behind them and were jolted back into reality. Carol through both middle fingers up in the air. “Fuck you, Tony, you ruined our moment”

Nat laughed. She loved seeing Carol so passionate, even it was combating homophobia. Or especially combating homophobia. Even if it wasn't even really homophobia, but Tony just messing with them. 

Carol could be passionate about a lot of things. For one, avenging, which yes, she hated to admit it, was totally a thing Bruce started. For seconds, she was passionate about baking. Her cookies were crazy good. And lastly, she was passionate about family. About starting a family with Nat, which she would do, and to making sure she always felt safe and loved. She was passionate about Nats passions, only wanting her to succeed and be happy and content. And with her. 

Nat guided Carols hand back to their rotating bench, and held it with both of hers. She tilted her head onto Carols. She sighed. “Your hair smells so good” 

“Thirsting for me already?” Carol smirked. Now Nat was passionate about that smirk. It made her feel things. Too many things. But good things nonetheless. 

“What? I just said your hair smells good” Nat was blushing. She was thirsting for her, but that's not what she meant.

“Anytime a girl tells another that her hair smells good, it's basically her way of begging them to get into her pants” Carol popped another piece of cotton candy into her mouth. “Plus, you did say sooooooooooo good”

Nat blushed and sighed in defeat. “Guess im not good at hiding my emotions from you” She took a bite of the candy right from Carols hand. “It's not a bad thing is it?” 

Nats smirk was more of a subtle, I’m right, was all along, and now your realizing it. Afterall, with carol, Nat would always be right. Well, as right as she could be, sometimes good gifts involve a little bit of trickery. 

Nat kissed her again. They broke and Carol whispered into Nats ear. “It's never a bad thing” 

Nat smirked. The air escaping her mouth as her breath caught. Carol had nibbled her ear on her way back to nats mouth. 

Carol tried to keep kissing her, yearning for Nats soft lips on hers, keeping the pain away. Yet she couldn’t, and she could only grin. She kept pushing her lips up against Nats, but everytime she failed to pucker up. 

Back at the compound, nat and carol retired to the couch. 

“Let’s watch a scary movie!” For some reason, Nat loved them.Carol, on the other hand, did not. 

“I guess babe” Carol sighed and pulled the blanket into Nats lap with her. They started to watch Hereditary. Nat’s eyes were glued to the screen for the first half hour, and Carol couldn’t really care less. But then again, she cared about everything Nat did, but not the same degree. 

“Babe, lets stop. Just cuddle or something.” Carol was whiny. 

“What? Are you scared?!?!?” Nat was just poking fun, but this time Carol was actually scared. 

“Yes. This is some freaky shit.” Carol looked down, embarrassed she was scared.

“It’s okay, I get it.” Nat kissed Carol, although her head was in her lap. She leaned down and brought Carols up. It was long and slow, like most of the kisses they've shared so far. She liked that. She needed that. She needed a calm in her life full of chaos. Not that being an avenger wasn’t worth it, but she just really liked slow kisses, who couldnt?

“Can we bake instead?” Carol asked. She knew how much Nat loved to bake. Come to think about it, she did too. 

“Are you trying to get me to stop watching the movie?”

“Is it working?” Carol got up and stretched. Her shirt, with the ironic captain america shield on it, rose up above her stomach while her arms were above her head. Nat Decided to have some fun and she grabbed at her waist with her hands and then her kisses. Carol immediately flung her arms down, not because she didn’t like Nat touching her- because she did- but just because she was startled, and her first instinct was to protect herself. She smacked nat in the face with her hand and she forced back into the couch. As soon as Carol realized what she did, she was at Nats side. 

“Babe? Are you okay? I’m so orry” Nat was attacked with questions flying at her one after another. They were like bullets- but she never felt she had to dodge them.

“Yeah” She blinked a few times, getting back into the groove of having a not broken face “Just startled” 

They got up to bake and carol put on some silly slippers. Hers were reindeers with extremely big antlers. She pulled out another pair for Nat. 

“Even if we weren't together, I would've still given these to you. But now that we are, it's even better.” Carol grinned. Nat loved that grin. She grinned back. 

Before she put on slippers, she put her forehead against Carols. She didn’t even need to kiss her, she just wanted their faces to be close. Carol looked at Nats lips and smirked. She felt rebellious. And Not felt a rebellion coming on. She quickly pulled her arms around Nats waist, pulling her into herself. She then pushed her back onto the couch, laughing and trying to kiss her. 

Eventually, the detangled from their pile of limbs and headed over to the kitchen. They got out all the ingredients and started their baking fury. They made peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and as soon as they were in the oven, Nat popped up on the stove, and they talked.

“Okay. question time.” Nat paused. She stuck her finger into the brownie batter that they were going to bake next and ate it. “Marriage. Thoughts?”

Carol tapped her chin. “Well yes, but only someone who I really love, and am ready to spend my life with. Probably after a year and a half of dating I’d say yes to a proposal. But I’d propose anytime I felt ready.” 

She looked at nat with a ‘and-you?’ expression. “Yes. anytime. I’m ready to settle down.” She knew she wouldn’t settle down when married, but at least she’d always have her rock, Carol. Who ya know, she’d marry.

It was Carol's turn to bring up a subject. This was kinda their way of knowing whether they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. But like, all in a night. 

“Kids” 

“Well,” Nat started, “I want to be a mom someday. But I’m not sure im ready. I mean, with us, it would obviously need so assistance- im open to adoption, or donors. I can’t carry kids”

“I’m not sure I want kids.” Nats face fell. “I mean, well, like my own” She had to keep going, she needed to say the right thing. “I love kids, but I don’t feel like ill ever be a good mom, considering I don’t remember my childhood fully”

“Hey, I don’t either” Nat nudged Carol. She seemed happier. I mean, they would have kids together, Carol carrying them both times because Nat couldn’t. Carol would be happy to have them. They would feel special to her. She let Nat pick the donor so she could help, besides paying the medical bills and just being a good wife. 

Nat would always be a good wife. Sometimes there would be bumps in the road, but she would always fix them, because with Carol she could never be wrong.

It was Nats turn to suggest a topic. 

“Sex?” She smirked, a signature Nat smirk, except it was better, because she was looking forward to what was ahead.

Carol smirked too. They kissed and touched until the sun rose, and somehow ended up on the roof, naked in the pool. 

“Hey,” Carol poked Nat. “Tonight was really fun. I want to spend all of my nights with you”

“Me too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, if you want a part two, lmk in the comments!


End file.
